Wow! I'll choose him over tall, dark, and handsome
by IET
Summary: okay so it's my 21st bday and my bestfriend is so trashed I send her home. Unfortunately that leaves me with the scum at the bar to ask me for her number. Thank god for tall, light, and gorgeous! Revised! R&R Check out my profile and PM but PLEASE REVIEW! To address an anonymous review, this story is written in First Person so the Grammar is in the context of someone's thoughts.
1. 1st guy:scum2nd: guy not so bad

**Chapter 1:**

Well, today is my 21st birthday, and me and my best-friend, Kagome, are going out drinking for the night. Okay well there are really a few drinks I want to try but… yeah, oh well. Right now, we're getting ready for tonight. I am wearing a pair of _really_ tight jeans that hug me figure in all the right places in the darkest shade of blue they can be without being black. The shirt I'm wearing is a simple red spaghetti-strap with a black intricate design. To complete the outfit, I chose to wear black strappy heels.

As for Kagome, she wore a black dress that's cut at _least_ five inches above her knees and red heels and a matching red belt to break up the pure blackness. Silver hoops adorned her ears, and, with a butterfly choker around her neck, her outfit was also complete. My only jewelry was a simple neck with a blue stone a small square of silver, and 2 silver bangles.

For makeup, Kagome went all out from cover-up to blush to intense eye shadow but, as for me, I decided to play it a lot more natural with just the basic cover-up, eye-liner, and mascara. With a touch to neutral lipgloss, I was ready to go. As Kagome applied her pale pink lipstick, I barely contained a smile of excitement. I was ready for the time of my life with my best girl friend tonight.

Half-hour Later:

Barely at the bar for fifteen minutes, Kagome has already gotten herself wasted and is being flirty and being hit on like crazy 'God, guys just fawn over her, don't they? Ah well, I've had enough of my fair share of perverts, thank you very much. Hey, now what does that guy think he's trying to do to her.' I thought as I noticed a guy trying to drag a beyond tipsy Kags off to God only knows where. 'Now that I think about it, she's never been that great at defending herself when she's drunk.' I thought as I rushed over to her, and pulled her away from the guy. He didn't seem too pleased with me pulling her away, but apparently he didn't want to try once I got involved.

"Hey Kags, you okay?" "Yeah, justa lil'bit tipseee!" she slurred together. 'I'm so glad I decided to not drink when I seen Kags rush over to the bar… But I didn't get to drink and it's my 21st birthday, I'm the one whose supposed to be getting trashed into oblivion; You'd think with all I did for her 21st birthday a few mmonths ago, she would have enough courtesy to show me the same…Damn you Kagome…'

I sighed mournfully, knowing that I had to send her home; hopefully she could make her way to the apartment well enough on her own. "Come on Kags, Let's get you home…" I say dragging her towards the door.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You have to have your 21fthst birtday drink *hic*."

"And YOU need to go home. You're completely trashed!" I say, exasperated, and how she managed to get completely and totally trashed in 15 minutes, I will _never_ know.

" I am going to take the CAB, and YOU are going to stay here and get drunk like you are suppose-sed to!" She said drunkenly as she shoved me into a stool at the bar and handed me a few hundreds; it's nice to have a friend who will just shove money at you. I sigh, not really feeling like arguing with her over this so I let her go only giving her enough back for the fare of the cab.

"So, what'll it be doll?" the bartender asked me when I turned around.

"First, don't call me doll unless you want your balls ripped off and nailed to the wall, and second, I …want…a ..multiple…orgasm" I said exaggerating each and every word. His mind being equally in the gutter as mine was on that one he commented with, "Well don't we all, Hun." I sigh resigned at the nickname, figuring he was just that kind off guy and relaxed as he mixed the multitudes of drinks. When he followed the first shot up with what made me want to try this drink, or technically drinks, in the first place, I commented that I had wanted to see if it was a real drink since I seen the movie Cocktails with Tom Cruise. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he went finished the last one and moved down to the next customer who just sat down.

As I downed the second to last one, some random guy walked up beside me and sat down. I noticed he was looking at me in a way that I had seen countless other times, and so the countdown began in my head. '3… 2… 1.' "So what's your name?"

"…Sango…" A nod, and he picked up the conversation from there until he reached the part that I knew was where his real interest lay. "So…what happened to your friend?" I looked at him with distain. And before I could reply someone else, whom I hadn't noticed since my attention was turned to this guy sitting beside me, took the words right out of my mouth, "What kind of person hits on another just to find out about their friend who's no longer there?"

The sleaze ball sitting next to came back with the instant reply of: "…the kind of person who can tell that their friend was ten times hotter than her!"

Okay, that comment completely shot my nerves, and he got a straight out punch to his perfect little face. Looking to the guy who attempted to defend me, I noticed his long silver hair, and strong masculine features. Snapping out of my small reverie, I said, "Thank you for attempting to defend me, but I could've handled it myself." With a slight bow of my head, I went back to my last shot.

"Is that supposed to be a proper thank you?" he asked.

"Probably the best you'll get out of me…" I said with a sigh. 'Yeah I can be a real bitch when I want to.'

"So does that mean you're used to those kind of comments…especially when you're around your friend?" I shrug. He lifts my chin with such a surprisingly delicate touch so that he has a clear view of my face, and I get caught in his shuttered amber eyes. "I don't see how they could possibly make such a large misconception. Your friend merely waltzes around confidently showing off as much skin as she wants, where as you go for modesty and an alluring tease of the barest hints of skin. I find that much more entrancing."

I pulled back out of his grip roughly, "Well… I supposed I should say thank you…" I trailed off, before casting a sideways glance at him. "But I'm afraid I just don't have that in me. Oh well." I say with a shrug and order a Jamison.

"What a shame that is to this Sesshomaru; and here I was hoping that you were some delicate flower with manners." The comment makes me smirk and I can tell that he was using extreme sarcasm. Apparently he noticed the smirk as I seen the one of equal value on his face grow larger. "Perhaps, on the off chance that you shall agree, you would like to let me see your true personality in a more private setting?" I turned slowly in the stool, a small smile tugging gently at my lips and a raised eyebrow in question.

"Five-thirty pm, Saturday." He said arrogantly as he turned and began walking away.

"Hey!" I shouted causing him to pause in his footsteps and turn slightly to me his eyebrow raised in question.

"You don't even know where I live." I say, the smile I wore earlier turning into a frown of confusion.

"This Sesshomaru has his ways, Precious Sango." And with that, he turned away, missing the blush I gained in response to his arrogant answer. But looking at the way hee walked away, it was quite easy to tell that he has arrogance, the kind of arrogance of knowing he had power and knew how to use it to his advantage

Skeptical as I was, I was still looking forward to the impromptu date tomorrow.

At 11:46 pm::

I stumbled into my apartment that was above a bakery. With a sigh, I walked into the bathroom not bothering to grab a towel since I lived by myself and no one would be visiting me this late anyway, and into the running water of the shower. A half-hour later, I walked out and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of panties, and with another sigh, I plopped onto the bed. Thinking about what happened at the bar, I smiled and laughed lightly. "This will be my first date since I left Miroku…" I whispered aloud with a slight air of sadness. "This one will be different." I said confidently, hoping against hope that I was right, as I finally drifted off into pleasant dreams for a change.


	2. First date: What about your past, Sango?

Next Morning:

It's about 3:30 pm, and I'm getting a shower; getting out it's about 4:00. 'Now, to decide what to wear.' Taking a brief look at my closet, I pulled out a dress that I thought I'd _never_ wear. I got it for my 18th birthday, from Kagome, so _of course_ I thought I'd never wear it, but now's my perfect chance. It's cute little red dress that would have all of the men, or most men, dumbstruck… if Kagome was wearing it. 'Gah! Never mind…I'll wear it anyway, but I doubt I'll have the same reaction as opposed to Kags.' And so I finished getting ready for my date with Sesshomaru.

At 5:25, I just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang, and, low and behold, there's he is asking me if I'm ready. Grabbing a long jacket to protect myself from the increasingly bitter winds of a harsh fall, we left in his car; never once did he tell me where we were going or if I was over, or under, dressed, so I figured if I had been he would have at least mentioned it if he was a half-decent guy…and if he wasn't well then he'll experience first hand what taking thirteen years of karate taught me.

Half Hour later:

"We're here." He said as we pulled in front of a restaurant; a _very_ expensive looking restaurant. I guess I looked skeptical or something, because he patted my hand in reassurance once and then we continued our way in as the vale parked the car.

"Table for 2, Sesshomaru."

"Ah yes, right this way please." And so we followed the waiter to a table by a window, and a positively gorgeous view.

"Are going to take of your coat and sit? Or would you prefer to stand all day?" he said in his usual stoic-ness.

As I nod and take off my coat, I can feel his eyes on me, which were soon followed by everyone who was close by to also look. His eyes were appraising in a way that I hadn't felt in a very long time; too long ago that was. Looking once over the menu I decided what I wanted. As the waiter approached, Sesshomaru was still staring and it was a bit unnerving. When asked if we were ready to order, I looked to Sesshomaru who merely nodded and I told the waiter, Shawn was his name, what I wanted.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo, with a white wine."

"And I'll have a medium-rare steak, with lemon tea." And we handed our menus to Shawn after he took our orders.

"Anything for dessert?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you have double chocolate, chocolate chip cake?" A nod and I smiled. "I'd like that please." " Sesshomaru said nothing to this merely continued to scrutinize me under his molten honey gaze and Shawn took that as his que to go place the order.

"I take it chocolate is one of your favorites?"

I nod and say still with a smile, "But of course; what woman in their right mind could possibly pass this up as a chance for there favorite dessert." He nodded knowingly. "…So… you have any siblings?"

"Unfortunately, I do; a half-brother named Inuyasha." He said with ever so slight distain in his voice. "What about you?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore…" He quirked a brow to which I smiled. "Him, my mom, and dad died in a plane crash on their way home from Nevada. It was vacation but I was too sick to go at the time, with a cold. It was about when I was 12." I said still with a smile, but it was more solemn. With a sigh of remembrance, I was brought out of my reverie by my food being placed in front of me., along with my drink, as was Sesshomaru's.

"Anything else?" He received a shake of the head from us both. "Then enjoy your meal. Your desserts will be here once you're done with your main course." When we again nodded, he headed over to another table waiting.

For about a half hour, we sat there and ate while we talked. We found out a lot about each other, though I felt he was holding something back, whether it was a question for me, or a secret of his own. "So…" he hesitated momentarily. "Have you dated before this?" Well _that_ caught me off guard. Briefly choking on a noodle, I looked at him when I dislodged it, then nodded. "What happened then?" He really sounded curious…and a little bit…jealous?

Either way, I sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to tell me." He stated calmly. I looked at him with a small smile playing at my ruby painted lips. I shook my head, and said, "No, it is fine but I'd rather not say while we're here." He nodded.

Then said with a quirk of a brow, "And where do you suppose we do talk about it?"

"Oh, there's a big park near where I live, so I was thinking a nice walk to work off all this food…and dessert…Unless you don't want to?" He shook his head saying it was fine. Another five minutes and we were done with the main course and were waiting on dessert, to which it soon arrived. And another 10-15 minutes passed with us talking and eating and we were done at about 7:45. Leaving a fairly decent tip of $20 (okay that's a _really_ good tip), and paid the bill, which was bigger than expected, around $140; and of course I tried to pay half, but _nooo_ he wouldn't have that and paid for it all. Honestly, I should have at least paid for half considering what cost the most was the wine…

Anyway, it took another half hour to get to the park, where we talked some more about our interests, likes and dislikes; I was honestly surprised that he was as open as he was on this date, something told me that this kind of behavior was not common for him. When my feet started to hurt, we sat on a bench where I could take off my shoes, knowing I was just putting off telling him about the bad break-up that had my trust in men thrown in the gutter. Apparently, he knew this as well, and let me get away with it too…until we had sat down. Now, it appeared that his curiosity needed to be sated. "So…?"

I sighed, knowing that we would have to brooch this subject later on if we were to continue dating, and by then it'd be that much harder to tell for fear of him leaving; yes, it would be much better for him to know what he was getting into before we got started. "Ummmm… Where to start?"

"How about the beginning?" I smiled and nodded and started telling the long tale.


	3. After the date and time for the next

Chapter 3:

Sango's POV:

"Well at first, we were just friends; the best of friends and his name was Miroku. He was before Kagome, the girl I was with at the bar. He and I were so close. It was when I was about 15 or 16, when he asked me out, and he was about 17 or 18. *He-heh*. I was so surprised, but I said yes. And we went out for about 2 years; I was pretty happy with him too. One good thing about dating your best friend is that you already know each others darkest secrets, and still liked one another. But things were starting to go downhill. He was getting angry often and I didn't know why. I thought it was my fault, so I tried to stay on his good side. But no matter what I did he'd always come home angry.

Oh, I forgot to mention that by this time we were kinda living together. I mean, I still had stuff at my aunt's house, that I lived with after my parents and brother died in the crash, but most of it was at his. They thought we were going to end up married; so did I. Until… he tried to do something that I wasn't ready for. Sure, I was 18 but I was still young and I still believed in fairytales." At this I chuckle at my naïveté. "He tried to force himself on me. And it was then that I was glad I knew self-defense and martial arts. He was left in the apartment with a little more than a few broken toes and nose. And now the down side to dating your best friend, is that if something goes wrong with your relationship, there's a very slim chance that you can remain 'just friends' afterwards" I sighed heavily.

"And that's what happened. I ended up moving as soon as I saved up enough money for a small apartment and necessities. And now I'm at where I am today. But I have to admit, I'm kind of glad I didn't marry him." Sesshomaru just grunted. But when I looked at him, I saw that he had anger barely hidden in the depths of his golden eyes. "And that was it. I still keep in touch with my aunt and uncle, but other than that, I've lost all connection with that place. Though the last, I heard, he was dating some bitch named Kikyo." I said with a laugh then looked at my watch noting the hour was edging into 10 o'clock.

I smiled, and said, "Are you going to walk me to my door or are we to depart here? On second thought, why don't you come in for a bit, surely you've got to be tired after walking around listening to me babble for nearly an hour." And a small, SMALL smile tugged at his lips. He nodded and we made our way to the small apartment where I resided. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, and the kitchen/dining room/living room, were connected.

Walking in, there was a TV with DVD/ VCR, a cable box on top of that and a PlayStation on top of that. He quirked a brow in question. "What? That should surprise you how?" Again a small smile. "Alright go sit on the couch. What do you want to drink? I have tea, Mt. Dew, Pepsi, and water." "Hot tea is fine." I nod, "How do you like it? And is Red Rose okay?" "A little bit of sugar no milk, and it's fine." Again I nod and make him and myself a cup.

Handing him a mug, and keeping a cup for myself, I asked, "So what about you? Any tragic love stories in your life?" He paused in mid-sip and seemed to hesitate; deeming that it seemed only fair since I told of my own, he nodded before he started to speak.

"There was one… She was a complete and total bitch though so it didn't last long. All she wanted was sex and money. I wanted something at least a bit more serious than that."

"As is your right to." I added my input with a smile. Looking at the clock, it read 10:37 so before he could add anything further I had to tell him it was time for him to go. "Well it's getting late around here Sesh. And I've got an early day tomorrow, as I'm sure you do too." I said still smiling, and got up with him and I walked him to the door. "I'll see you another time." He nodded.

And just when I was about to close the door, I paused. He looked at me questioningly. "Are you doing anything next Saturday around 6?" He nodded. I quirked a brow in question, to which he smiled in a way that I had noticed seemed to be one that only he could successfully pull off, and said, " I'll be picking you up at 5:30 again" he smirked when he seen me laugh, and then I nodded, still with a smile.

"See ya' Saturday." I said and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Indeed." And with that he jogged down the stairs, to his car.

Squealing like a little kid in a candy store, I ran into my bedroom for a shower.

"One week…" I whisper as I collapse on my bed in my usual bed-attire after my shower...

Okay, there's chap. 3

So what do you think? I didn't realize how poorly this was actually written, with grammar, time and just general plot errors. I appreciate the anonymous review posted on 12-10-10 telling me about how bad my grammar was and thus giving me the initiative to see how badly it truelly was, so thank you to anonymous, lolz. Well here it is fixed and hopefully and easier read than it had been. Also thank you to those who still loved it even with the crappy format, grammar, and skewered plot. Much thanks.

~IET


	4. Second date and reminiscence

**Chapter 4:**

And that week couldn't have come sooner. I was so excited, but I mean… COME ON! What girl in their right mind would pass up a second date with a guy like Sesshomaru? I sure wouldn't and most certainly am not. Only as 4:30 approached did I realize I hadn't a clue what to wear nor did I have any idea where we would be going on this date. So I decided to go with my usual attire and if it wasn't suitable for where we were going, he would just have to speak up on that issue. And the usual outfit was a nice pair of tight fit jeans that showed off my curvy backside, a navy blue v-neck long sleeve shirt and black boots that had the jeans tucked into them showing the delicate but firm curve of my calf; I threw on a little make up, though it didn't look as though I had any on, other than the powdery look to my face. Seeing it was almost 5:30 by the time I finished, I began making my way downstairs, after I grabbed a windbreaker considering it could get quite chilly on August nights such as this.

Once I got outside, it was 5:30, and once more the man I had met no more than a week ago arrived right one the dot. This time however it was a midnight Mustang GT with a racing white wolf in start contrast to the darkest black of the vehicle. I looked over it in appreciation, and told him my approving thoughts with a small smile. I was a sucker for a guy in a 'Stang. The conversation held in the car was nonexistent only the comfort of an appreciative silence echoing seamlessly until we reached what I assumed to be our destination. However, with my head laying aginst the headrest, my ponytail had gone askew so I had to fix it. But after I took out the hair-tie, a hand stilled my hand from retying it. I glanced at the man whose hand had stilled mine in question. His simple reply was that he liked my hair better down. With a slow smirk, I reached behind my head once more, this time succeeding in my task without being stopped.

I seen his expression to this and nearly exploded with laughter. I stuck out my tongue in a childish gesture, as if to say 'Ha Ha, can't get your way every time.' He just shook his head and led the way to the place we were apparently hanging at. It was called "the Blue Phoenix." I raised a brow but was intrigued nonetheless. "Come on." He said as he led the way to the bouncer at the door. He showed the big, buff, and muscular guy something and we were allowed to pass.

Walking in, it was easy to see that it was a cross between a bar and an arcade. 'Now THAT'S an original thought' I thought as we walked over to a free table. Shortly after, a lady in a short mini-skirt and a too-tight-almost-see-through top came over and asked what we were having.

"Pizza and 2 sodas." " Toppings?" He quirked a brow at me, however I was slightly in awe that a guy who no doubt had class would order something as common as pizza. Stumbling slightly, I answered with: "…uh…can we get half plain, half pepperoni?" The lady nodded. I smiled then said, "Is that okay with you?" Sesh nodded and the lady then asked, " What kind of soda ya getting'?"

"Mt. Dew-Diet water" While our replies came at the same time they were obviously quite different. While Sesshomaru had been the one to order the popular lime green fizzy drink, I decided to see if this waitress had any sense of humor hidden under the restraining clothing she was wearing. A few seconds passed as the request sunk in before me and the waitress, Jenny I noted was the name given on her nametag, burst with uproarious laughter. It earned us a few curious and more than a few annoyed looks, but we shrugged it off as the laughter died into an amused atmosphere. "Alright, Hun. Perfect timing on that one, but it's a busy night, so what'll ya be havin' after all?" With an impish grin in apology, I answered that I'd have the same as Sesshomaru and she gave another amused chuckling before telling us it would be ready in fifteen minutes to a half hour and walking away to place the order and to get our drinks.

"That was priceless…" I said, an amused lilt to my voice. He nodded with HIS smile pleasantly playing at his lips. "So, since last date I told you my whole life story, I deem it's your turn." He took a moment before nodding with a smirk and the waitress came up with our drinks. "Thanks" I said out of courtesy, knowing being a waitress at a full joint isn't the easiest of jobs. She said her welcomes, and went off to the next table. She was one of the few others out waiting the full tables.

Looking around, my gaze fell on a sign that held weekly events. And guess what? Tonight was one of my favorite nights: KAREOKE! And it was to start in about 5 min. I looked at Sesshomaru with a quirked brow. He shrugged and I squealed and ran over to sign up. I and one other was on the list… Kikyo? What could this possibly mean. Thoughts to the side, I signed it. And 5 min later, the only other person on the list, Kikyo, sang horridly while I waited for my turn with my ears plugged the whole time. And, within 1 minute, she was booed off the stage. Where the crowd got the rotten fruit I'll never know. But either way, it was my turn to be up on the stage and the song I chose started: Heart-shaped box Covered by Evenescence.

…She has me like a Pisces web... I am weak… I am locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks…." And I continued hitting every note with practiced ease, my love for music and the art of singing carrying my voice over to a particular someone as well as mellowing out the crowd that gradually began to sing along. "Hey wait I've got another complaint… Forever indebt to your priceless advice… your advice… your advice…. Your ADVICE…." After I finished off the song, I bowed as the applause erupted throughout the bar/arcade as well as several shouts of "encore ENCORE!" I looked at Sesshomaru hesitant and unsure. He nodded as he had a whisper of a smile on his face. But his eyes spoke the volumes of awe he was in, and out of the corner of my eye I seen Kikyo seething with jealousy. Serves her right. She stole the only man I had ever thought I'd live for I can steal her lime-light or really lack thereof since she did so terribly in the first place. Somehow, I couldn't help but think that it had been for the better as my gaze once more fell on Sesshomaru.

The next song was Broken Wings by Flyleaf. Again, notes were hit to their fullest, and I seriously doubt I needed the microphone, they could probably hear me in the back without it. 'Ha, Ha. That'd be great.' As the final notes rung throughout the place, so did another standing ovation; finally taking a much needed water break, promising I would do one more song before I left, I went over to my table where Sesshomaru sat with the pizza being set down.

"Yay! Pizza's here! I'm starving!" at this I grabbed 2 slices for now and set them on my plate. Grabbing the salt, I delicately shook some onto each slice. Pfffffft. Yeah right. I shook nearly half the thing on just those 2 slices. Okay maybe not that much, but not the point here.

He quirked a brow at my antics, but nonetheless took a few slices for himself as well.

"I didn't know you could sing." He stated as he finished off his second slice and I finished off my 3rd. "Nor did I know you liked pizza so much." He added with a hint, a very small hint, of amusement.

I smirked, then chuckled a little. "Yeah I love pizza. I think it's because my mom would always eat it while she was pregnant with me." Again I chuckled at the thought of my mom eating tons of pizza and having a huge stomach.

"You know I really miss them sometimes." I said solemnly with a sigh.

"Only as it is natural to." He said, and then added with a SMALL smile, "Want to dance?"

"You know how?" I asked surprised while standing up as he did. He threw a small glare my way, nothing intimidating, but it got me to chuckle. I took his hand as he led me out onto the dance floor to a high pace song. 'Wow! He _can_ dance. Best not let him out do me then.' I thought as we moved to the beat of the music, bumping and grinding occasionally when it seemed to be appropriate.

'Finally something slow' I thought as something slow came on. My mind wasn't cloudy enough to not register which song it was. It was no longer _our_ song. This registered when the chorus started. (Room of Angels by: Porcelein and the tramp only about 1:51 long but still good song: it was more of our break up song then our get together song). Breathing becoming shallow, Sesshomaru noticed and pulled back enough to lift my chin and look at me in askance.

"Are you okay?" I breathed in and sighed as I was surrounded by his scent. I nodded after a pause and pulled back finding that his scent had calmed me greatly. Giggling a little, I kissed him briefly on the lips and walked back to the table for more pizza. (Hey dancing takes a lot of energy) Soon after he followed and we talked until about 9. Keeping to my promise, I sang my final song. Somehow, I managed to drag Sesshomaru into it because it _was_ a duet after all seeing that it was "Picture" By: Sheryl Crow ft. Kid Rock.


	5. Note plus Chap

::::::::::::::::::..QUICK A/N WITH CHAP..:::::::::::::::

Alrighty peoples those of you who have been reading I appreciate it; those who actually like it, thumbs up for you, but considering there aren't any reviews, that's a big thumbs down. (wow that's dorky) anyway, yeah, I need at least 5 reviews from any of the 4 chapters. Meaning I just need 5 all together no matter which chap. it is done under. So yeah PLEASE REVIEW! Or i might have to move on to something else because I'm not getting any reviews at all. Just lots of hits like 252 throughout what I have on the story.

so i guess someone somewhere likes it. anyway back to my main point READ AND BLOODY WELL REVIEW ALREADY! (haha blood…) PLEASE! Notice I've also switched it up by adding the edited version of Chapter 5 here instead of just a note sorry if this monumentally screws up anything and you guys get confused, my apologies.

my sincere thanks to those who heed this warning note:

IET (innocenteviltwin)

Chapter 5:

Later that night after coming home:

"Sooo….How come you never told me you could dance AND sing?" I exclaimed as we sat in my apartment just enjoying each others company.

"You never asked" he replied coolly. I sigh at this. It was becoming a typical response from him.

"Ah, here's a question…" I start out with. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you ticklish?"

I don't think he was quite expecting that for his eyebrow dropped and he lowered his cup of tea away from his lips. "Well?"

His response was to lean over so that he was hovering over me, breathing on my neck, in my ear, as he whispered, "Very" And licked the underneath of my ear, causing me to shudder slightly, almost wanting him to take things a bit further…almost.

When he pulls back, and sits in his original position as if nothing happened, I smirk at him, and it does NOT go unnoticed. His eyebrows quirk in response. I start to lean in towards him, slowly, purposefully seductive and…. Unexpectedly start to tickle him.

To which he responds by yelping at the unexpected attack on his stomach and ribs, making him unable to close off his feelings and, more importantly, his laughter. Soon enough he's trying to pry me off, laughing breathlessly, which needless to say isn't helping him any. So, _yes_, he is fighting a losing battle. But he's starting to turn purple so I guess I should let up a little….just enough so that he can catch his breath. He does, so back to tickle war on Sesshy! Muhahahahaha! Beware my tickling wrath…

Of course, eventually the addiction of hearing him laugh fades, as I have him pinned, strattling his waist and tickling him. I can feel the laughs throughout his body. I stop tickling him as I realize he is having some trouble breathing with me being on him _and _tickling him at the same time. So I go to get off him, but not before kissing him chastely on the lips, then I roll off him so we're both lying on our backs looking at the ceiling in front of the couch.

Turning our heads, we look at each other, and intimately realize how close we've become even after no more than the span of a week. 'Simply ridiculous. But hey that's life. It's not supposed to make sense.'

Kissing each other fervently, our hands wander a bit, but he pulls back in hesitance, us both knowing this is going much faster than either had expected; something that goes unsaid but is still painfully obvious to us both. At least, that's the reasoning I came up with before I seen him look at his watch. "… Sango…I have to go… and take care of something…well someone that I haven't exactly told at you about." 'Okay well wow that got my attention…'

"Don't misinterpret what I am saying." The obvious command in his voice made it obvious that there should be no misconception to his next words. Not waiting for a response he continued, "I have an adoptive daughter. Rin is her name. She's a very sweet whose been through a terrible ordeal and I can tell you'd like her." With the confidence born into that of an aristocrat, he stood from his previous position above me and then helped me to my feet/

Taking it in stride, I nod. "What does she look like?"

He seemed relieved as he started to describe his brown haired, brown eyed girl. And _no_ I'm not talking about me; I'd see myself more as his woman not his girl if he were ever to label me as such. Ha, Ha….Yeah anyway….

"Can I meet her next time?"

He nods and says, "How about I pick you up next Saturday, and we go to my place for dinner?" He said this with the tiniest hints of a smile/smirk. Nodding, I ponder in thought. Then I ask a question that suddenly popped into my head. "Exactly how rich are you?" He seemed slightly taken aback by this. But he did answer.

"Enough." At this I glared.

"Always with the evasive answer…" I mumbled in frustration where as he merely smirked at my annoyance.

"So Saturday at 7?" he nods, and I walk him to my door.

"Dress however you feel comfortable." And with a quick kiss that pleasantly surprised me, he bounded down the stairs to go get his daughter, Rin.

'I'm sure she is a sweet girl with a doting father figure such as Sesshomaru…' And with this my thoughts trail off as I followed my nightly routine of a shower followed by deep hours of sleep.


	6. Sorry it's so short

**Chapter 6:**

I guess I haven't said this before but I work at martial arts dojo teaching the kids there the basics, advanced and weaponry. I am a teacher to those who have mastered the basics and can move onto the weapon handling part of martial arts; though this course is optional, so normally most just continue with the basic form: fighting with your body (ie. No weapons). Among the weapons that _are_ taught are simple wooden/bamboo sticks, kendo sticks, beginners pair of num-chucks, and the more advanced types of those weapons as each student progresses to the next stage.

I teach mainly the weaponry department because that is what I favor since the other instructors have their own specialty not involving weapons; my specialty is the sword exercises. The beginners level are the bamboo kendo sticks, intermediate are something similar only heavier, and advanced are the dulled swords. It's rather invigorating. Anyway I practice in my spare time, and teach the rest of the time. Quite the life, wouldn't most agree?

And these are the activities I insist upon doing to keep myself busy until Saturday evening. It was now Friday night. So, just a few more hours after I sleep, it's time for my next date with Sesshy and the meeting with his adoptive daughter had my nerves on the fritz. I had no idea if she would like me, and I really, truly wanted her to, knowing from past experience that if the kids don't approve than it's a no-go.

Next day at 6:15 pm::::

"Do doot do dooo. Let's see… yep, this will do." And with that I pull on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt which bore the "Bullet for My Valentine" insignia upon it. Yeah they're awesome. Especially their song "All these things I hate about you." After I'm finished with my makeup and such, it was almost 7 so I head downstairs to see Sessh standing beside a little girl in a light pink dress and white shoes. 'She's dressed like it's Easter.' I think sarcastically to myself, then say aloud, "So you must be Rin, are you not?" The little girl nods with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Well it's very nice to meet you" I reply with my own smile, then look to Sessh and he nods with a soft smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I'm Sango." I say holding out my hand for her to shake. Instead, her grin, as if it was even possible, grew bigger.

She squealed and jumped onto me for a hug. I laugh at her antics. Giving a questioning look to Sessh, he only shrugs, and mouthed ' I think she likes you', this causes me to roll my eyes at him as I hug her back. She soon lets go and I can breathe properly. For a little girl, she sure can knock the breath out of you.

Not missing a beat, she grabs my hand and says, "You're the nice lady daddy told me about." And she giggled and pulled me along with Sesshy out to his car. "Dinner's going to be a lot more funner with you there." She's still smiling in her own way as we get in, and Sessh starts the car and drives of to our next destination:

His house.


	7. Hopefully a lil longer

Chapter 7:

Somewhere between a half hour and an hour, we pulled up in front of his house. Yes, he has a _house_; not an apartment, a house, a _huge _house. Why would he need one so big for just two people? Maybe there's more then them there…maybe.

"Such a big house…" I said aloud trailing off as we approached. Sesshy nodded, and we kept walking to the door. It was mahogany, gotta love the smell of mahogany. Ha, ha. Anyway, Sesshy opened the door, and inside…..shocked me even more than the outside. The staircase had a both a cedar or mahogany railing and stairs which were waxed and had a rug thrown over them.

"D….Man Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me you were loaded?" I quickly corrected myself when I rememebered Rin was here. He raised an eyebrow and I did a sweeping motion, gesturing to the whole house.

" You're impressed then." He said with a smirk.

"Heh. Impressed? Nope I'm friggin' ecstatic about this!" I said running into the next room, which happened to be the living room. Giggling, I ran and plopped down on the couch, shortly followed by a squealing Rin and the usually stoic Sesshomaru. Rin crawled onto my lap, and started bouncing. I started bouncing my knee knowing that's what she wanted. Hey I had a younger brother once I know what I'm doing.

"So when's dinner going to be ready?" I say nonchalantly, laughing lightly at Rin's antics. My legs were starting to tire though so I stopped, much to her disappointment.

"In about an hour; one of the maids will come tell us." I raised a brow at his reply, though it didn't really surprise me that much that he had maids. Kind of obvious with as big as this house is.

"And what is it that we're having?" I asked.

"Whatever the cooks decide to make." He replies and sits down beside me. I move to sit in his lap with Rin. I don't think he was quite expecting it at all. Oh well. It's comfy.

And so the conversation ensues, with random things; has Rin started school yet, does she like it, what Sesshomaru's job is, etc. Somewhere around 9:30, 10 o'clock. Our late night dinner was served. It was really fancy so half the stuff I couldn't pronounce. Thankfully, Sesshomaru bought a small table with enough room to fit 7 people.

Must have needed room for guests… Oh well, dinner's great. When we finished, it was nearing 11:30.

"Sango." Turning to where my name was coming from my eyes met with Sessho's. "Considering how late it is, you can stay if you want…" he trailed off as he was interrupted by the squeals of Rin.

"Oh can you? ? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSE!"

Laughing, I looked at Sessh, and his eyes clearly stated it was my decision. Now only smiling, I nodded, which elicited another round of squeals from Rin. Which caused me to laugh lightly again.

"So where will I be sleeping?" I whispered secretively to Sesshomaru as we walked up the stairs. Briefly, I seen his eyes get a mischievous glint to them, then seconds later it was gone. "Where would you like to sleep?"

Snickering lightly as I caught on, I leaned against him, and whispered in his ear, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Very much so..." He whispered back not missing a beat.

As soon as we tucked Rin in, we headed off to another room. One I could only guess as being private, and his. Once the door closed behind us, I tackled him onto the bed and we had a very, VERY heated make out session. Ha, ha. Imagine me tackling Sesshomaru… now _that's_ comedy. Breaking apart breathlessly, Sesshomaru made it so we had switched positions. Not that I was complaining. Who would?

When he bit into my neck, I let out a surprised gasp. Okay, yeah…that's definitely leaving a mark. Though that was his intentions anyway weren't they?

When he pulled back, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and yawned. He smirked. And I smirked back. "You expect me not to be tired after today?" He shook his head lightly, silver locks falling over his shoulders. "Are you going to sleep in that or do you want a night shirt?" Thinking for a brief moment, I responded that I wanted the night shirt, much more comfortable for sleep. I changed in the bathroom connecting to his. When I came back in, I found him in pajama pants… and no shirt. Oh my… can I hump him dry now? No, no, no, no, no, and no….Not _yet_! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha…_ha_! Okay I'm done but seriously, hot body…must stop self from drooling. Woo! Close call!

" Like what you see?" He said arrogantly.

"Indeed." I replied back smirking at my imitation of him and the man himself, my eyes still trailing his upper body. I walked back over to his bed and lied down, to which he shortly followed afterward.

Cuddling into him, I whispered tiredly, "Night-night Sessho." And drifted into the dreams of la-la land.

"Goodnight, Sango." He whispered shortly after following suit.

A/n: I'm sorry if my chapters have been short, but most of my typing is late at night. so yeah...anyway i'd like to thank sansesslover for recomending my story to mirokuslovergurl. _**Thank You!**_ Now for the rest of my dedications:

The Great Empress:

mirokuslovergurl

lady-bribri

SmittenXTokenmaru

And thanks to strong123 for the constructive crit.

Okay and that's all I'm putting in this dedication corner, if i forgot anyone, I AM SO SORRY! But anyway, thanks to the reviewers! I'll try and get the actual chapter 8 out soon!


	8. Here

(and without much adieu, chappy 8)

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, I woke up warmer, and much happier I must add, than I had in awhile, a VERY long while. Looking up into the glowing gold orbs of his, as I had apparently rolled in my sleep as he had too to accommodate my movement, I smiled. He is my most precious person as of right now. Okay well him, Rin, and Kags, can't exclude them.

As I was smiling up at him, a thought suddenly struck me. He must have noticed a change in my features 'cause he asked, "What's wrong?"

I smiled again, and began poking him saying, "Hey, hey. Hey you with the hair! Where's your brother…half-brother?" He must not have liked the question because he was scowling gently. How he managed to scowl GENTLY, I'll never know but he did. Anyway…

"He lives around here." He said grumpily. I guess his brother and him really don't get along that well. Ah, well. I want to meet him. And this I told Sesshomaru.

"Why?"

"Because, silly, I want to know your family…no matter how ill-tempered." I add still smiling, been doing that a lot lately. Oh, well.

He seemed deep in thought, as I moved so I lay on top of him. He quirked a brow at the notion my movement presented him with. Okay so maybe he wasn't that deep in thought. He kissed me gently then pulled back, and out from under me. Giggling I got up and demanded a piggyback ride, much like Rin would, might I add. With such manly grace, he lifted me up onto his back, then proceeded out the door, down the hallway, and descended the stairs, which, by the way, had Rin waiting at the bottom of them, giggling at our antics. Okay well more like mine but whatever.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, he set me down gently and we walked off to breakfast. How weird. We acted as if this happened every day. Hmmm, I actually like the sound of that I thought dreamily.

Pancakes were for breakfast, big, fat blueberry pancakes. YES! MY FAVORITE! Which I squealed as we walked into to the table (okay I ran), and ate, or gorged ourselves (again myself). And yes I realize I'm still in Sesshomaru's oversized t-shirt but I could really care less as I loaded another pancake with more syrup and butter. After my third pancake, I didn't even reach for a fourth. The pancakes were mighty thick, at least an inch each, making them all the more filling. Sesshomaru only made it through one and I could see Rin was trying to eat more to catch up to me. In the end she was only able to make it through half. Oh yeah! The pancakes were also about 6 inches in diameter. Now THAT'S a big pancake. But they were so good. Yummy, yummy, in my tummy!

An hour later, at about 9 o'clock, I was dressed in a spare pair of clothes, which I was told was once a set of Sesshomaru's late mother's clothes. Aw! How sweet and sentimental! I almost didn't have the heart to wear them, but apparently Sesshomaru was outside the door when I started in protest, for he said, "Go ahead and wear them. They're going to waste sitting in the spare room's closet." I mumbled an okay and proceeded to dress in the black jeans, and pearly white blouse. When it was buttoned, I felt something in the chest pocket, so I pulled it out. It was a ring; not anything extravagant, but it was pretty. It was a small butterfly, maybe a centimeter across, with a stunning red green stone. Never before had I seen such a stone, so I called in Sesshomaru.

Seeing the ring in my hand, he seemed to freeze. "Are you trying to ask me something?" I said jokingly looking between him and the ring. He snapped out of whatever trance that he was in.

Smiling he shook his head, "Not quite yet." I smirked at his reply. That meant maybe we would, but also that maybe we wouldn't. I had the strangest feeling that he wasn't going to wait quite as long as implied in his statement. Then again, I may be wrong, wouldn't be the first time. But whatever, Sesshomaru is getting closer, time to listen.

He took the ring out of my hand gently. And put it on my right ring finger. NOT left, RIGHT, the promise finger. "This is just in case I might be in a forgetful mood." I laughed out right then and there. Shaking my head lightly, I kissed him with all my being. Ugh! That sounded so corny. I've got to stop reading so many romance novels. But anyway… After the kiss, our hands inter-locked and we made our way downstairs to meet Rin for her recital. Yeah she plays violin, how cute.

When we went out to the car, I decided to sit in the back with Rin. Or more along the lines that she drug me into the car with her. Anyway, we were almost to the place the recital was being held at, and Rin is going on and on about something, before she stops and asks in a very serious voice, "Are you going to be my new mommy?" She whispered this quietly, very quietly, obviously meant for my ears only. So I don't think Sesshomaru heard, or at least he pretended not to.

I wasn't too sure what to say to in response, but I decided to go with: "Maybe…but that depends on me and your daddy doesn't it? Now what's with question?"

She sighed. "Because I want a mommy, but daddy Sesshomaru hasn't given me one yet." I almost laugh at this, almost. But I don't, that'd be cruel.

"It's a little more complicated than just going out in the world and finding someone Rin. I don't know if you know much about love now, but you will when you're older." She sighed at that. Maybe he uses something along those lines all the time. 'I'll tell you when you're older' that's such an overly used line.

"If it's any way to help you Rin, I grew up without my real mom and dad too. I lost them and my little brother when I was about your age. But you see how I turned out. I still had someone there to love me. As long as there's at least one, you can never go wrong." I finished off with a tap to her nose, a giggle and a smile. She too giggled. Then we noticed we were at her recital place. It had a French name, so I have no idea what it said. Getting out, we laughed, or smirked/smiled in Sesshomaru's case, at Rin's antics as she continued into out right joyous laughter, carrying (more like singing) her violin case hazardously, and continued into the place whose name I still can't pronounce even after being told so many times already after I had asked since I was curious as to how something with all those dashes and wavy lines above the letters could be pronounced.

( and that's it for this one)


	9. Finally coming together plus a bonus

**Chapter 9:**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((a/n: alright people here's the deal. This is the last 2 chapters of the sorry and I'm terribly sorry if it all seems so darn short I tried to make it longer but couldn't find it in me to add more. So after all of this is posted I'll more than likely end up editing where ever it is needed. Thank to all the faithful reviewers AND the readers who read and DON'T review. But anyway thank u all and I hope you enjoy and enjoyed this story. Also, a special thank you to **BriiBear** who pointed out that I accidently put chapter 1 again instead of the intended chapter 9; thank you so much for pointing that out as it's a little embarrassing it took so long for it to be caught. Again I'm terribly sorry if it all seems rushed. I was having some serious writers block issues but after some KFC chicken on mashed potatoes, it got my brain a churnin'. So yeah anyway read these and review PLEASE! THANK YOU'S!))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 9:

After the recital:

"Wow Rin, you were amazing up there." I said smiling while we rode in the car.

"Thanks. Daddy makes me practice every night before dinner. That's how I got so good. Plus, I like it, it's fun." She said with the biggest grin holding her first place prize.

We talked a little more about the recital, barely noticing that we were pulling back into the driveway of the house.

When we walked through the front door, my cell started ringing. "Hello, Joe's morgue. You stab 'em, we slab 'em." I answered with my usual greeting. "Oh hey Kags…yeah sorry I haven't called in a while…. Because…I've been busy…umm well…you remember how you went home early on my birthday…yeah well I met this guy….really now Kags calm down. Yes, I'm with him now…yeah I don't see how that would be a problem….his name… Sesshomaru…. Yes yes, THAT Sesshomaru….will you calm down already I'm not going to marry him for his money!" I look at Sesshomaru, seeing him watching me with amusement clear in his eyes and mouth a sorry to him. He nods his head and tells Rin to tell the cooks to fix a snack, while he stays and watch my comical self fight with Kags. Okay not really fight but, eh, whatever. "Yes Kags I know it been somewhere around a month. Yeah I know, but I'm seriously over him this time. I won't let him back in my life. Okay yeah well I'll meet up with you next week, okay… Friday?" I question with a look at Sesshomaru to confirm that it was alright with him; he nods in the affirmative that it is good; when I told Kagome this she asked if we had already had plans and I told her that we didn't " Alright, well we're getting ready to eat so I'll talk to ya later. Yeah, bye!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, I look at Sesshomaru and he only lifts a brow in question. I shake my head and say, "It was Kagome, and she was worried when I didn't call her back for a while. I barely noticed." He smirked at that. Guess he's proud of the fact that he can make me forget for some time about things that need to be done. Yeah okay he's right about that, I think as we share a brief kiss. My life is finally coming together, peacefully.

Finally! Yes life is going to be great…I can feel it…

_Epilogue:_

He finally proposed 2 years ago, after I got back from my lunch with Kags. I was so surprised. So I got another ring. It was another rare jewel in the eye of a wolf, and I love wolves so the ring was twice as special. The jewel was a sapphire blue surrounding a fiery red in the middle. It sort of faded into the blue so it looks like the red exploded into the sapphire part. Soooo cool. Our wedding day was June 6. It was a red and white wedding, looking a lot like a Valentines Day dance. But the turn out of it all was beautiful. The thought of it stills makes my eyes mist over in happiness.

As of right now I'm pregnant again. Yeah that's right again. Our first child together was a boy and we named him Kohaku, after my brother. We decided to wait until this child was actually born to find out its gender. But if it's a boy, his name will be Kona (ko (like coke) na ). And if it's a girl, her name will be Yokina (yo- like "yo dawg" ki- like "key" na).

Kohaku has white hair like his father and half brother, which I finally met after we were engaged. He can be sweet but he is more of a jerk most times; I don't really see what Kags sees in him but whatever. Yeah that's right, Kags is going out with Inuyasha. Okay, well they're engaged now but that's getting further off topic. As I was saying Kohaku has hair like his father, even if it's short for right now, but he does have black roots that make it look like he bleaches and dyes his hair, however to get just that right shade of silvery whiteness it had to be natural of course. His eyes are abnormally green, but if I remember correctly my great-grandmother had green eyes.

And so I digress back to the topic of Inuyasha and Kags. They're engaged and plan on getting married in Venice. Yeah they are planning on going all out for their wedding, but as is all the same, I'm glad Kags finally met the right guy.

I haven't seen or heard of Miroku since he stopped by last year, to wish me congrats. I was really surprised to see him, but we sat down and had a nice long chat about what each other was sorry for, so in the end we became just friends. I'm glad I got one of my past important people back. I and he were really close back when we were little. I'm glad we got that friendship back. Sesshomaru, I think, didn't like me talking to him at first, but once he stayed in the room and listened to us chat and apologize, (mainly Miroku), he found that he liked my newly restored relationship with Miroku. Even if only for the fact that it made me happy because I heard him strictly warn Miroku not to do anything stupid that he would regret by means of castration (loping off a very important body part for his gender). So yes my life is good. I have newly restored relationships, and the love of my life, plus our children, the one still being in the womb.

I crawled into bed after writing in my diary, snuggling close to my husband. I murmured sleepingly to him: "I love you Sessho."

"Love you too Sango." He replied with a yawn and pulled me closer to his side, and so we fell into a peaceful sleep beside one another.


End file.
